Her Happy Ending
by Elaenor-Malfoy
Summary: He was everything, everything...


_**Let's talk this over  
**_

_**It's not like we're dead  
**_

_**Was it something I did?  
**_

_**Was it something you said?  
**_

_**Don't leave me hanging  
**_

_**In a city so dead  
**_

_**Held up so high  
**_

_**On such a breakable thread**_

She couldn't believe him. He was sitting right across from her telling her that all this time he wasn't in love with her at all. It was all just a lie.

_**You were all the things I thought I knew  
**_

_**And I thought we could be**_

How could she have been so blind? Why would a guy like him like _her_? It was stupid of her to think that he could love her. He had been her everything. But, he was just pretending.

_**You were everything, everything that I wanted  
**_

_**We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
**_

**_All of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
_**

_**All this time you were pretending  
**_

_**So much for my happy ending**_

She wanted him to tell her the truth. Why he had told her so many lies and didn't even have the decency to say that it just wouldn't work out. That's all she would have wanted. He was what she wanted.

She had thought that he had loved her. He had damn well acted like it. Why had he pretended? To embarrass her and make her completely heart broken? It wasn't like him. Why was he acting this way?

This wasn't that boy she used to know. It was like he changed to a completely different person. And he never changed. Never. She wanted her old boy to come back.

_**You've got your dumb friends  
**_

_**I know what they say  
**_

_**They tell you I'm difficult  
**_

_**But so are they  
**_

His friends took up most of their time. They would tease her. And the old boy she knew would have stood up for her. But, he just let it go on without having anything to say but laugh.

_**But they don't know me  
**_

_**Do they even know you?  
**_

_**All the things you hide from me  
**_

_**All the shit that you do**_

He did a lot of shit. Bad shit that she _had_ forgiven him for. Shit that he should have not done to her. But did. She couldn't let him go. She needed him by her side.

When they would pass other people in the halls people thought they were a happy couple. She was happy as a couple. But, you could tell by the way _he _looked at _her _that something just wasn't right.

_**You were all the things I thought I knew  
**_

She just wanted salvation.

_**And I thought we could be**_

She wanted him to love her.

_**You were everything, everything that I wanted  
**_

_**We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
**_

**_All of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
_**

_**All this time you were pretending  
**_

_**So much for my happy ending**_

She didn't want him to be pretending. She wanted him to really love her. It just wasn't fair. He was _supposed_ to love _her_. She wasn't just a trophy girlfriend. Or was she? They boy she used to know wouldn't have done this to her. The boy she used to know cared for her.

_**It's nice to know you were there  
**_

_**Thanks for acting like you cared  
**_

_**And making me feel like I was the only one**_

He had made her feel like she was special. That she was his only priority. But, he had been with someone else. Loving that girl. And not her.

_**It's nice to know we had it all  
**_

_**Thanks for watching as I fall  
**_

_**And letting me know we were done**_

And now. She had to come and face the music. The truth... their truth.

She looked up at him with a tear stained face and shook her head. He bowed his head and was about to leave. But, before he could she broke the silence.

"I hate you," she whispered. He did not hear her.

"What?" he asked.

"I hate you!" she yelled.

"Look-I'm-" he tried to say.

"No!" she screeched and stuck her finger at his chest.

"I said-"

"I hate you Harry Potter!" she screamed and pushed him out of the door.

Hermione Granger sank down to the floor. She sat there sobbing on the floor for the rest of the night. She had to face it. Hermione Granger and Harry Potter were no more.

**_You were everything, everything that I wanted  
_**

_**We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
**_

_**All of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
**_

_**All this time you were pretending  
**_

_**So much for my happy ending**_


End file.
